The present invention relates to an anchor bolt and bolt setting template. More specifically, the present invention relates to a template for an anchor bolt for setting the distance and depth of the bolt and a bolt for use therewith.
Anchor bolts are used in all manner of construction projects, commercial as well as residential. Anchor bolts are used to secure a structural element or member to concrete. Anchor bolts are of two types, namely those installed in concrete that has already cured (drilled and installed in a drilled hole) and those that are set into concrete while the concrete is still “wet”.
Anchor bolts that are set into cured concrete are typically more costly both in material and labor than those that are set into “wet” concrete. The higher cost is due to the more complex nature of the bolt (e.g., split bolt sleeves) and the costs incurred in drilling a hole into the cured and set concrete. On the other hand, while bolts that are set into “wet” concrete are easier to install and less costly, there are difficulties with positioning these bolts.
For example, when an anchor bolt is used to install a sill plate to a footing, in order to properly position the sill plate (e.g., space the sill plate from the outside surface of the footing), it is necessary to determine the exact location on the sill plate for a hole location to match the hole in the plate. That is, since the anchor bolts may not be a consistent distance from the outside edge of surface of the footing, individual measurements must be made and transcribed to the sill plate to match the bolt locations.
In addition, in order to properly fasten the bolt to the sill plate, a predetermined amount of thread must extend up from the footing. That is the bolt must extend up from the footing a minimum amount so that the bolt can be threaded. Moreover, in order to assure a minimum tensile strength is met, the bolt must be set into the concrete a certain minimum distance.
Known setting devices for anchor bolts include a template having a threaded sleeve that extends upwardly from a plate that threads onto the end of the anchor bolt. The template includes graduated frangible, i.e., break-away elements to measure distance from an object, such as a wall edge. While such a device may function well, it is impractical in that it must be threaded onto the bolt and the entirety of the device removed from the bolt in order to make use of the bolt. Moreover, such a template, in its entirety, must be removed from the bolt to make use of the bolt.
Accordingly, there is a need for an anchor bolt template that is easy to use, and can be used with different size sill plates to establish a proper and correct distance between the bolt and an edge of the foundation wall into which it is installed. Desirably, such a template also provides for setting the proper depth of the bolt into the concrete. More desirably, such a template can be left in place, so that the sill plate is installed over the template.